


[Comic] Face Camo

by verbalatte



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, M/M, Optimized for Mobile, Winter Soldier's Face Camo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbalatte/pseuds/verbalatte
Summary: A conversation about Winter Soldier'seye makeupface camo.





	1. the photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this for two purposes:  
> 1) testing AO3's newly downloadable AZW3 format, in which embedded image is also downloaded in a light Kindle-type file, and how it fares when it comes to comic, and
> 
> 2) holding myself accountable so I _will_ draw the third part of this conversation.

[](http://imgbox.com/7VcpHwpK)

[ ](http://imgbox.com/sRnSW84x)


	2. The conversation #1

[ ](http://imgbox.com/J4wPTSPL)

 

 

[](http://imgbox.com/GTeTZFYk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find retweet-able and rebloggable version of this comic on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/verbalatte) or [tumblr](https://verbalatte.tumblr.com) <3

**Author's Note:**

> You can find retweet-able and rebloggable version of this comic on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/verbalatte) or [tumblr](https://verbalatte.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
